Multi-phase oscillators can be used in a variety of applications, including, for example, telecommunications, optical networks, radar systems, and/or chip-to-chip communication. For instance, a multi-phase oscillator can be included in a frequency synthesizer to generate an output clock signal that has a controlled phase and frequency relationship relative to a reference clock signal.